


You're a sky, full of stars(Phan)

by Phantasea



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Phan AU, Phan Drabble, Phan Fluff, Prom, phan oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantasea/pseuds/Phantasea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil go to prom together, just as friends. Adorable fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a sky, full of stars(Phan)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fic, so it'll probably have a lot of errors, but I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you guys like it.  
> I'd love feedback and suggestions, so please comment and let me know if you liked it. :)

‘So, I didn’t get a date’ Phil groaned. ‘Oh really? I'm so surprised' Dan said, laughing. Phil punched him on the shoulder. 'Shut up, you' Dan pushed him away, smiling. 'To be fair, I don't have one either' He raised his eyebrow as if he was thinking deeply. 'WAIT’. Suddenly, Dan slid down to the cafeteria floor, and caught hold of Phil’s hands. 'Phil Lester, you’ve seen me at my worst, and been with me through everything- now I want you to see me at my best. Come with me to prom?’  
Phil knew he was kidding, just a guy jokingly asking out his friend, but he couldn’t help but feel warm and fuzzy inside. His stomach swooped down, like the funny feeling you get when you’re on a roller coaster ride. He put on his best straight face, 'Yes, Dan Howell, I most certainly will’, he said faking a laugh. 'Now get off the floor, you look ridiculous’ Dan scrambled up, 'Hey you gotta admit, that was smooth’ he smirked.

'When your legs don’t work like they used to before, and I can’t sweep you up off your feet..’  
Dan put his hands on Phil’s shoulders, both dancing with an awkward shuffling gait, but still smiling wide. Phil felt his breath hitch, hoping that Dan wouldn’t notice his heart beating so fast it felt like it’d beat right out of his chest. Standing here, under the ridiculous disco lights their school had put up, in a room full of over dressed teenagers, and bowls full of punch, dancing-or perhaps hopping, if he was to judge by what they were doing right now-he knew. He knew that he loved Dan. At first, four years ago, when he saw the tall guy with brown Hobbit hair at calculus class, he’d instantly felt the need to make friends with him. Four years, bad inside jokes, inseparable friendship, and an irrepressible crush later, here they were. With Phil in love with his best friend, and Dan blissfully unaware. 'Oi, quit stepping on my foot!’ Phil arose out of his reverie. As the song trailed off, they both laughed. Dan was wiping his brows in that nervous way he did, and laughing. 'Probably not that good an idea, huh?’ he grimaced. 'I’m sorry if I broke your foot’ Phil joked back.

'I’m flying, look, Phil!’, Dan yelled into the air as he spun around in circles on the merry go round. Phil smiled at him, from his own spot on the swings where he was drawing patterns in the mud. 'Yes, Dan, flying, I see. You’re almost Tinkerbell, except for the tiny dress and the pixie dust'  
'Now can we go home? It’s past one’  
'OKAY BUT IF I’M TINKERBELL, YOU’RE PETER PAN?’ Dan shouted across again. Phil blushed, 'Yes, Dan’ 'Now can we go home? It’s one o clock’ he said, making his voice carry across the playground. Phil nervously adjusted his tie, uncomfortable in the fancy blue tuxedo his mom had made him rent. Dan shuffled over to the swings, and sat down next to him. 'I feel slightly drunk on punch, if that’s possible’ he sighed. 'No it isn’t, you absolute dummy’. 'Ah.Okay’, he replied, agreeably. Kick, legs outstretched to the front, bend. Kick, legs outstretched to the front, bend.  
'Race you to who’s fastest’ Surprisingly synchronised, they strained against the swing. 'This actually feels like flying’, Dan mumbled. 'It does, doesn’t it?’ Phil bit back the words that were rising in his throat. Dan couldn’t know. Even if it’s under a sky full of stars, it’s also the primary school playground, he told himself. Time might have felt like it was pausing for a while, as if this little bubble would stay undisturbed for eternity, but he knew, when morning came, Dan would be less ecstatic, and what seemed like a very good idea right now, would be wrong when he saw it clear headedly the next day. 'Hey Phil?’ 'Mhm?' 'What’s your idea of a perfect date?’  
'Um’ The color rushed to Phil’s cheeks as he thought, anywhere, if it’s with you. 'Uh’  
Dan cut him short. -'because this is mine’ 'Under the sky, talking to someone I love’  
Phil stopped swinging, scraping his feet against the mud to slow down. 'Dan’ He looked across, wondering if maybe he’d heard the last part of that sentence wrong; as if his brain that was so totally in love with Dan, was interpreting everything the way he wanted to. Dan didn’t look at him, seemingly very interested in his shoes. Then, he looked up, an endearingly nervous expression on his face, almost apologetic. 'I- I’m sorry Phil. I never wanted you to find out like this. In fact I would probably never have told-’  
'I love you Dan’.  
'What?’  
Phil spoke again, a little louder this time, 'Dan, I love you’.  
Dan slid his hand across the swing, gripping Phil’s tightly. 'I can’t believe this is happening.’  
'Well, it is. So, what say? We continue that perfect date?’, Phil smiled, as everything fell into place under the starlight .


End file.
